Three awkward encounters with Jem and one adorable one
by miss Amysong
Summary: A little bonus story about some awkward moments shared by Alec and Jem and one sweet one.


**Bonus story**

 **Three awkward moments with Jem and one adorable one.**

 **1.**

After Alec's nasty encounter with Jonathan Morgenstern and his cronies, he was definitely ill disposed towards the boy. This opinion was only strengthened by the accounts of other such as Simon who called Morgenstern 'the evil one', Clary who scowled everytime his name was mentioned and Tessa who would flinch and look down, her eyes speaking of history.

So when Alec came across Jonathan pushing Tessa against the wall, kissing her hard his blood boiled.

"Get off her," he shouted charging forward and pulling Morgenstern off his friends by his white hair. He shoved him hard to the ground and followed him down raising his fist in front of Morgenstern's head ready to punish the vile boy for attacking-

He froze.

The sound of his and Tessa's breathing echoing around the hallway.

The boy in front of him was not Jonathan Morgenstern. Although he had similar white, silvery hair and sharp cheekbones, the boy below him had distinctly asian features and his eyes, although dark, lacked the cold soulless quality of Jonathan's.

The boy smiled tentatively, despite Alec's fist that was still hovering over his face. "Hi I'm Jem…..Tessa's boyfriend….I'm guessing you're Alec?"

Alec snapped back to life and stumbled to his feet hands fluttering by his sides.

He had just grabbed and threatened Tessa's boyfriend. He had tried to punch a stranger. "Oh my God" he groaned, wishing the ground would open up and swallow him whole.

He looked wildly at Tessa, expecting her to be mad.

But her previous look of shocked horror was slowly turning to amusement, as she stifled a giggle.

Alec turned back to Jem who was get up shakily and dusting himself off.

"I am so so sorry." he said, "I thought you were someone else….I…...I have to go"

And he quickly strode off ignoring the sound of Tessa's laughs as they followed him down the corridor.

 **2.**

"fuck Alec you beast" Magnus groaned kissing Alec hard and running his hands over Alec's torso.

Alec shivered at his touch but managed to stutter out, "D-Dont call me that, it's - ahh- weird". He could feel Magnus smirking beneath his mouth and retorted by flipping them over so he was straddling Magnus and kissing him deep and dirty.

Now it was his turn to smirk as Magnus gasped in surprise at his uncharacteristic boldness and moaned as Alec hitched his leg up around Magnus' waist and shifted his hips creating the most wonderful friction and-

"hey guys Tessa sent me to tell you that- oh….er"

Alec froze his brain unable to process as he met Jem's eyes while he was still pressed against his boyfriend aroused…."oh fuck." he swore, rolling off magnus and burying his head under the blanket.

"oh god tell me this is a dream" he muttered, eyes shut tight, trying to block out the mental image of Jem walking in on the steamiest makeout session he'd ever had.

He could feel Magnus shaking with suppressed laughs and he kicked him in frustration.

"um….well basically the message was that we are going to the pool in a sec if you wanted to join…." Alec could hear Jem say through the bed sheets.

"so yeah.." he continued "that's me done, bye"

"bye bye" Magnus cackled, breaking into full blown howls of laughter as the door shut.

"oh my god," he wheezed, "you should have seen Jem's face"

Alec pushed magnus hard, causing him to fall off the bed, still laughing as he lay on the floor. Alec groaned, he was never going to get past this- how could he ever face Jem again….

 **3**.

Alec didn't know where to look. When he had begrudgingly agreed to watch Titanic (although he was actually secretly pleased), he had forgotten about one thing- the steamy car sex scene.

Now Alec was an already awkward person and all he needed was a hetrosexual sex scene when he was sitting next to a friend that he didn't know very well at all.

He shifted slightly in his seat as Rose guided Jack's hands to her breasts, no longer able to bear the tension. Then he immediately regretted his movement. What if Jem thought he was getting hot and bothered in a different way and was trying to get comfortable due to a very different problem.

Shit.

Alec felt his breathing increase slightly.

No! This was not helping.

He tried to focus on the car, trying to work out what brand it was as the onscreen couple gasped together.

It was hard to distract from the moment though.

He wondered if it would be more awkward if it was a gay couple instead of a girl and a boy.

Then the actions would be less strange and more familiar. Reminding him of the way Magnus would stroke down his face as their gasps mixed and their bodies entwined and yes….that would definitely be more awkward.

Stop thinking about Magnus, he sternly instructed his brain, if you get an erection then you will literally die from awkward embarrassment.

Finally the camera panned out, showing only the car and indicating the end of the sex scene.

Alec sighed in relief, immediately blushing at his obviousness.

However Jem seemed to share his relief as he muttered under his breath "I thought that was never going to end," before turning to Alec and asking if he wanted more popcorn.

Alec settled back, feeling lighter as Jem went to the kitchen to top up their snacks, maybe things with Jem didn't have to be so awkward, at least he wasn't watching the film with Jace.

Alec shivered at the thought and smiled, suddenly glad that he had a friend like James carstairs.

 **4.**

Alec sipped pensively on his coffee, nursing his faint hangover in the quiet of the living room after the chaotic noise of breakfast and the night before. Will and Jace were squabbling in the kitchen as they washed up, while Clary and Tessa were using the cabin showers. This left Alec and Jem to sit in the living room, Jem reading and Alec deep in thought.

24 hours earlier he had been miserable. Furious at Magnus for lying to him and beginning to doubt their relationship and his character.

But now that they'd had their heart to heart (amidst the pouring rain) he felt like they were closer than before.

However he felt a little scared. Scared that Magnus was still lying, scared that Magnus would leave him for someone better and just generally scared of the most serious relationship he'd ever had.

He sighed heavily, causing Jem to look up from his book concerned.

"You ok Alec," He said softly.

Alec smiled hastily and nodded.

Jem raised an eyebrow at his reply. "Well if you want to talk then go ahead, this is a judgement free-zone" he smiled warmly before adding "and I'm told I'm an excellent listener."

Alec paused for a moment more, unsure if he wanted to confide in Jem, but then he remembered how the other boy had kept him company yesterday and had been friendly and kind since the beginning and the last thing he wanted to do was let his doubts effect his and Magnus' relationship.

"I'm….I'm just feeling a little insecure," he said quietly, looking down at his mug as he spoke. "I keep wondering why Magnus would stay with me and I'm scared he'll just leave. Cause he's so amazing and confident and has a ton of experience and I have none of that." Alec's voice sped up and he shot jem a frantic look, before hastily looking back down, his cheeks heating up.

He heard a rustling as Jem moved closer to him, but his eyes remained fixed on his, now cold, coffee.

"Alec," Jem said his voice immediately soothing, "I'm not going to go on about how amazing, attractive and smart you are and how lucky Magnus is too have you, because you probably wouldn't believe me; plus that's something you have to partly work out for yourself. And I'm sure you know that experience and confidence doesn't matter, Tessa had never had another boyfriend or anything before me, and that didn't matter one bit 'cause I was-and I still am- completely enthralled by her."

Alec looked up in surprise at Jem's words and found his friend smiling warmly at him.

"My advice is that instead of focusing on what you have to do to stop Magnus from leaving, focus on Magnus' good character."

"Do you think he's kind and good?" Jem added looking straight at Alec, who nodded.

"Great, then don't worry, he wouldn't break your heart like that. Sure you may break up one day and you'll definitely have fights, but I don't think that'll happen anytime soon, so just enjoy being with someone you clearly care about and who cares about you too."

Alec thought about his words a slow smile stretching across his face. "Thanks Jem," he said warmly "I feel a lot better, you really are a great listener."

Jem clapped him on the back, before getting to his feet. "No problem Alec, I'm always here if you want to talk. Now let's go and sort out Will and Jace before one of them gets stabbed with one of the steak knives."

They walked off to the kitchen together, and despite only spending a little time with James Carstairs, he knew he had made a friend he could always rely on.

 **A/N**

 **Slightly sad ending considering what happens to Jem later, but I hope this little story was a nice read.**

 **Thank you to hs-zu, Intoxic, The High Warlock of Glitter, StormageddonDarkLadyOfAll, TrisDaMastiff and Manny1428 for reviewing, this is for you xx**

 **Lots of Virtual Love**

 **Amy**

 **xxx**


End file.
